Firework
by Carryin'daBannerGoil
Summary: MultiChap...yay! Ginny realizes she has more in common with Draco than she thought. It's good to know you're in this shool, little firey Weasley. You've got a lot of spark...just like... DracoGinny...ENJOY, R&R, y'all! Rated T for now, but rating may chan
1. Fireworks, Dragons, & Late Night Visits

**Chapter 1: Fireworks, Dragons, and Late Night Visitors**

Ginny Weasley strolled down the corridor under her Invisibility Cloak, a birthday present from Fred and George. She was almost past curfew, but she couldn't sleep, and figured a walk would help. As she made her way down to the dungeons, she heard voices. Pulling out her wand, she recognized the voices as those of a fifth-year Hufflepuff, Andy Semmer, and Draco Malfoy. "Sigh," thought Ginny. "What could he have done now?"

Now Ginny could hear their voices. According to Semmer, Draco had stolen his girlfriend. She knew he hadn't, and whipped off the cloak, holding her wand threateningly in the fifth-year's face. Opposite her, Draco was doing the same thing.

"He did nothing of the sort, you wussy little prick!" Ginny growled, much to Malfoy's surprise. She blasted Stupefy at Andy, letting it purposely miss him by mere centimeters. "Just a warning…this time," she threatened softly, looking not at him but at Draco's reaction. He looked slightly amused as Andy ran off, frightened and about to wet himself.

Ginny shivered both from the cold in the dank dungeons and the surprise at what she had done. Noticing this, Draco slipped off his cloak and placed it around his defender's shoulders.

"Thanks Ginevra…Ginny? Are you okay? You know, you're more like me than you think," he said reassuringly.

Ginny just stared at him. She was unsure of what to do or say. Then, she smiled softly, "Glad to hear it."

Draco walked off, and then turned back, "I guess I'll get going. It's past curfew after all. Thanks again…Firework."

Firework. She liked that. "Draco, wait!" she called quietly. She ran to him and gave hima soft kiss on the lips. "You're welcome…Dragon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry the chapter's so short! R&R, please, and I hope you liked it! More to come soon!

DWPP


	2. More like You

**Chapter 2: More like You**

Ginny Weasley lay on her bed, Draco Malfoy's cloak over her, rethinking the previous night's events. "Firework and Dragon. I guess I am like him, huh. My Dragon..._my_? All I did was kiss him…does he want more?" she thought. As she thought more about it, she and Draco _were_ a lot alike. They both had tempers, smug attitudes, quick reactions, and a dislike of Hufflepuffs: annoyingly pathetic buggers, the lot of them. "In that case, I'm going to go talk to Dragon. Well, maybe flirt with him a little too!" she thought.

"Hey Draco. I thought about what you said last night, you know, how we're more alike than I thought? Well, I realized you're right, Mr. Macho Slytherin **(A/N: Sorry, had to do that! LOL)**, so, whadda say? Friends?" she delivered, "or maybe more…" she added to herself.

"Gin…Firework, God, I love that about you. How you are so thoughtful and deep, but sometimes so cold and defensive. I guess I should just tell you…I really like you. Last night showed me that. I guess…It's good to know you're in this school, little fiery Weasley. You've got a lot of spark…just like me, Firework."

"Oh Draco! My Dragon, my Draco, my dragon-a-licious Draco!" **(A/N: I had to put that in…It was begging me to!) **Ginny sobbed. "Thank you so much! I love you Dragon, I really do…I always have. And I only hope one day you'll feel the same way about me."

"Gin, I can't feel like that for you someday…I already do," he said seriously, smiling, his eyes lighting up for the first time in months, maybe even years. "Do you want to go out with me sometime? Maybe just come up and hang out with me in the common room I get as Head?"

"Sure…yes…absolutely!" she cried, kissing him lightly, breaking away as she murmured, "Tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. You know where it is?"

"Yes I do, from visiting Hermione so much. Anyway, I'll see you later. Bye, Dragon!"

They parted their separate ways. However, unbeknownst to them, someone had been watching them. "Oh Gin, what did you get yourself into now?" Hermione asked herself, groaning on the inside. She decided not to bring it up for now, but if something serious happened…well, she didn't know what she would do.


End file.
